


Where the Field Meets the Forest

by karcheri



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 2 gentle idiots, Flower meanings, Fluff, Geralt POV, Getting Together, I love that we as the show fandom have just decided that dandelion will be his cute little nickname, Jaskier POV, M/M, Mild Angst with a happy ending, oh you need to bath geralt? i'll take care of that for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcheri/pseuds/karcheri
Summary: Jaskier has been putting flowers into Geralt's hair. He catches on.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 60
Kudos: 2701
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette, witcher





	Where the Field Meets the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> "..But, the name actually comes from a French word and means “lion's tooth”. While a lot of people look at this flower as a pest and a weed, to other people it has some meaning. The floral meaning of the dandelion is that it is a gift to a loved one that will provide happiness and is a promise of total faithfulness..."

It’s silly. It’s _beyond_ silly, and Jaskier _knows_ this but he can’t help himself, not since the first time when Geralt allowed him to rub chamomile ( _patience_ \- he learned this one from his mother) onto his lovely bottom. 

The flowers are easy enough to find on their journeys over mountains, and across fields, through every river and village- after all, his dear witcher is practically determined to tread the entire god forsaken continent for monsters. No, _finding_ the flowers is easy. Picking them too, as simple as waiting for Geralt to go hunting for food, leaving Jaskier to set up the camp. There have been a few instances where he has to wait for Geralt to tune him out on the trail and turn his back or worse even, had to distract his friend himself in order to get what was necessary (including one notable time when he had to throw a rock down a ravine and pretend to be fearful of the noise it made until Geralt begrudgingly agreed to check it out), but those are few and far between. The only difficulty, really, is getting the absolutely beautiful flowers into the hair of the absolutely beautiful man, and hoping that said beautiful man won’t notice and skin him alive for it.

Oh, Geralt’s trusting enough when it comes to Jaskier bathing him. Perhaps it’s because he finds his companion to be harmless, or because he considers it as some sort of payment for allowing the bard to travel with him, regardless, cleaning down his witcher, at nearly every river or inn they reach, is almost routine now for Jaskier. And besides, it’s nobody’s business but his own if he finds it comforting to wash away all the blood and guts and dirt and whatever the hell else to find Geralt unharmed underneath it all, and it’s nobody’s business if he stares a little too long at the man afterwards either.

The trouble isn’t even that Geralt’s peculiar about his hair, and he _is_ , only allowing that Jaskier wash it and then style it exactly as it was before, no exceptions (even though Geralt claims not to care about such things. Liar.). Jaskier can work with that. Usually he just chatters away so Geralt isn’t paying attention when he slips a few stems through the band. Daisies for hope, Lavender for devotion and grace, Daffodils for chivalry, Peonies for honor, Sweet Peas for gratitude. And then there are the others.

Heather for Beauty. Roses for passion. Cornflowers for hopeless love. Carnations for alas, my poor heart. All meanings he learned from or for poems. All things he associates with Geralt but could never tell him. That’s the trouble there- constantly fearing that Geralt will find out and cast him off, but being unable to stop himself from doing it anyways. 

His saving grace is that Geralt never looks in a mirror and that most of the people they come across are either too terrified of witchers or too indebted to Geralt to ask him why he has flowers in his hair, but Yennefer is not most people, and Jaskier knows he’s done for when they finally cross paths again and he rounds the corner to find her untucking the flowers from Geralt’s hair (Baby’s Breath this time- for unconditional love) and twirling them in her hands, right where Geralt can see them. They keep travelling together but they don’t talk about it. Jaskier still bathes Geralt, but he stops putting flowers in his hair after that. He does not stop picking them.

*

Geralt waits until sunset to fish the tiny dandelion out of his bag. It’s a little crumpled from the Journey but still mostly intact. 

Jaskier sits on a log by the fire, absentmindedly humming and strumming his lute while his songbook sits open next to him- the one that has a list of flowers in the back with their meanings written next to them. The one that Geralt has read (the one that he quietly slipped from the bard’s things while he was sleeping).

He can tell that Jaskier is trying not to tense up when he drops down next to him because he stutters over a few notes before catching tune again.

“Jaskier-” He starts, loses track. Jaskier is silent and waiting beside him. 

“Fuck it.” 

He takes the dandelion from his hand and tucks the tiny thing behind one of Jaskier’s ears. 

“I pay attention.” It comes out harsher than he means for it to, but Jaskier leans forward and discards his lute, choosing instead to place his hands on Geralt’s chest and then they are kissing so he supposes that his meaning got across well enough.

  
  
  



End file.
